


Just-Friends

by Tvieandli



Series: Just-Friends [1]
Category: Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just-friends, and Conner has to live with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just-Friends

There are times, when Conner has to catch himself, and remember that he and Tim aren’t dating. They’re just-friends. That means, that Tim doesn’t need to do all that boyfriend stuff. Tim can just sit there for hours on his computer while just-friend-Conner goes stir crazy next to him.

Tim can blow him off to go on a date with Steph, because they’re just-friends. Tim can do whatever he wants, and he has no obligation to stay there, and hold Conner’s hand through one of his very-rare-colds. Tim doesn’t have to.

Just because they’re “fooling around” or “helping each other out” doesn’t mean that they’re in love. I doesn’t mean anything. They’re just-friends, and Conner needs to get over it.

He sits up in bed, and reaches for some more of that mega decongestant, that Bats made up for him, and he kind of wishes that they weren’t just-friends. He kind of wishes they were boyfriends, and they didn’t have to worry about their girlfriends, and balancing all that shit all the time.

Because Conner’s fairly certain that he’s in love with Tim, and just-friends just don’t fall in love with each other.


End file.
